Sick
by Taisa Prongsie
Summary: Pairing: Ducky / Abby / Gibbs. Rating: PG. Synopsis: Abby gets a cold and the boys take care of her. Warnings: None. Disclaimer: Ducky, Abby & Gibbs, as with the rest of the NCIS team, are not mine.


**Title**: Sick  
**Author**: Taisa Prongsie.  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairing**: Donald "Ducky" Mallard / Abigail "Abby" Sciuto / Leroy Jethro Gibbs  
**Summary**: Abby gets a cold and the boys take care of her.  
**Warnings**: None.  
**Disclaimer**: Ducky, Abby & Gibbs (as with the rest of the NCIS team) are not mine.

-----

I absolutely detest getting sick. Completely and totally. Especially when I don't have work, and when I could do other fun things during the weekend. That's not to say, however, that I actually had anything planned, but there was still a slim chance that I would have thought up something to do. Like, play in the snow outside. It was still nice and soft – perfect for a snowball fight. I could have easily headed over to McGee's and thrown one at his window for kicks.

Suffice it to say, of course, that my non-existent plans were ruined. Saturday night, I curled up in my bed, hoping to fall asleep quite contentedly. That never actually happened. I tossed and turned for hours. My tummy started to cramp up, and I couldn't seem to get comfortable. Eventually, the sun started to rise, and I was beyond overtired. I was less than thrilled that I was close to the twenty-four hour mark without any sleep whatsoever.

Ducky and Gibbs stopped by, as they wanted to surprise me and take me out to brunch. The two have extra keys to my apartment, so they let themselves right in and called up to me.

"Abs? It's us, come on down."

I reluctantly traipsed downstairs, looking far from my best. I was still wrapped in my black fleece robe, my hair tangled up in some bed-head design. Certainly not the way I wanted to look in front of anyone, let alone Gibbs and Ducky.

"Abigail... are you alright?" Ducky walked over to me, wrapping his hand around my waist. Immediately, he placed his hand upon my forehead, checking my temperature. "Well, my dear, you're quite warm." Another hand wrapped around to the back of my neck, which resulted in a curt nod. "My darling, you've got a fever. You need to lie down."

"Ducky, do I have to?"

Gibbs interrupted; the stern fatherly voice of his creeping in. "Abs. Lie down."

Pouting, I made my way over to the crimson couch. Gibbs pulled the black and silver spider web blanket off of the side before covering me up. He tucked me in, nice and tight, before kissing my head.

"Duck, watch over her, I'm going to go to the store and pick up a few things."

Making his leave, Ducky sat down on the couch next to me. He opened his arms and I snuggled up against him. He pet my hair and hummed lightly in my ear.

"You know, I really hate to make you move, my lovely, but maybe we should draw you a warm bath; it might break your fever."

The elder gentleman headed up to the bathroom, where I could hear the water filling up the tub. Soon, he was calling my name, and before long, I smelled an enticing mixture between eucalyptus and lavender, and I saw the bath full with bubbles.

"It should be nice and warm for you, Abby. Let me know when you're about to get out, I'll put your towels in the dryer so they're warm, too."

"Aww, thank you, Ducky!" I kissed him on the cheek.

Once he left, I slipped off the robe and my pyjamas before sinking into the warm bubble bath. I don't know how long I stayed in, though I started to finally relax. I heard Gibbs come in, asking where I had run off to. It must have been a few minutes afterwards that I called down to Ducky to tell him I was done. Barely a few minutes after that, he came up with two towels – one for my hair and one for my body – which he wrapped me in. He then handed me a small pile of fresh pyjamas for bed.

I walked across into my room, where I got dried off and then dressed myself. There were two knocks on my door, when both Gibbs and Ducky came in. Gibbs had a tray with a large glass of orange juice, French toast, some multivitamins, and a teaspoonful of NyQuil.

"Alright Abs, we got you covered; a full-fledged breakfast in bed with your two favourite men!" Gibbs smiled as he walked towards the right side of the bed. Ducky headed towards the left, with me in the middle. Gibbs placed the tray over my lap and wrapped his arm around me while I picked at the breakfast before me.

I felt like a little kid, with the two of them there. Gibbs made me eat the whole meal before he let me lie down, making sure I got the appropriate amount of vitamin C in my system. Soon, the three of us scooted down beneath the covers, and I curled up between the two men.

Between the lullaby Ducky was whispering in my ear, and the light massage Gibbs was giving me along my back, I fell asleep. Apparently, my two boys did, too, because they were lightly snoring a few hours later when I woke up.

Maybe being sick wasn't that bad, after all...


End file.
